Relinquit Aetherium
by Janemba 988
Summary: La casa era antigua, como una mansión encantada de cuento de terror. Pero Videl no creía en ese tipo de cosas, y aun así, podía ver que la persona en el espejo no estaba tan viva como ella. Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de FB: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


La casa era antigua, como una mansión encantada de cuento de terror. Pero Videl no creía en ese tipo de cosas, y aun así, podía ver que la persona en el espejo no estaba tan viva como ella. Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de FB: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

 **Relinquit Aetherium**

Decenas de ojos observándola. Esa era la sensación que la asaltó apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera del auto. Decenas de ojos observándola, desde todas las direcciones, insistentes, miradas que hacían que ella, Videl Satán, temblara ligeramente. Decenas de ojos observándola...

Echó un vistazo a la mansión mientras su padre también bajaba del vehículo y estrechaba manos con el hombre que sería su anfitrión, un hombre de tez pálida, cabello rubio, mirada azul y suspicaz, sonriendo con cortesía mas con un ligero toque sarcástico, y de ser su sonrisa un poco más amplia, podría considerársele cruel. La construcción —como pudo notar la joven— era bastante antigua pero lo suficientemente bien conservada a lo largo de los años. El estilo evocaba a las mansiones embrujadas de los cuentos de terror que jamás lograron asustarla siendo niña, un estilo que denotaba nobleza y abolengo, lujo y buen gusto. Sin embargo, para Videl no era más que un espacio impersonal, un lugar que le inspiraba más frialdad que calidez, y el pensamiento de que en esos momentos bien podría estar ayudando al departamento de policía en Ciudad Satán que perder valioso tiempo valioso, le hizo enfadar. Si al menos hubiese sido lo testaruda suficiente para salirse con la suya, no estaría allí.

Como la gran figura mundial que era su padre, Mr. Satán fue invitado a formar parte de una recaudación de caridad organizada por su actual anfitrión, el señor Khan, quien era dueño de una de las industrias farmacéuticas más importantes, además de haber llevado durante largo tiempo una buena relación con su progenitor —cosa que ella ignoraba totalmente—. Mas, al ser ella igualmente un símbolo de justicia, en palabras de su padre, sería más que conveniente el hecho de que también asistiera a tal evento. La negativa de parte suya no se hizo esperar, los argumentos varios pero insuficientes, pues al enterarse el Jefe de la Policía, y en consecuencia todos los demás, no faltaron las exclamaciones de orgullo y la declaración contundente de que era un verdadero honor el tener una representante como ella. Así sin más, sintiéndose incapaz de objetar al sentir ese sentimiento de responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente, se convenció de que hacerlo por aquellos a quienes defendía todos los días no podía ser tan malo.

No obstante, la recaudación sería a la semana siguiente, y ellos estaban ahí, sin un propósito más específico que disfrutar de la amabilidad del multimillonario. Videl, al pensarlo cada vez más, se impacientaba en mayor medida y no pudo evitar de mala manera a su padre cuando éste se atravesó en su campo de visión.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Satán —una voz detrás de ella paró de momento su enfado. Videl volteó y miró al extraño, tan parecido al señor Khan que no dudó un segundo en sus lazos familiares. Éste, joven y con una sonrisa engreída, la miraba con atención.

—Sí, yo soy.

—Déjeme presentarme: mi nombre es Barry Khan.

Por la expresión que le siguió a su presentación, aquél esperaba una reacción más efusiva que su escueto «Un gusto». Una mirada que reclamaba más atención que la necesaria, tan parecida a la de Shapner, las intenciones tan claras que Videl no podía (ni quería) alimentar, por lo cual, tan típico de ella, marcó distancia con una mirada desinteresada y se reunió con su padre al instante en que éste la llamó.

 **(...)**

El señor Khan subía la gran escalera delante de ellos y narraba, con voz grave y melancólica, la historia resumida de la edificación. Construida al pie de la Montaña Paoz, en la región Este del planeta, un noble amante de las artes, de la pintura en específico, tan extravagante en sus gustos decidió construir su morada ahí, con la naturaleza a su alrededor. Solitario y huraño, murió en circunstancias que se podrían denominar "extrañas". La propiedad pasó a manos de su heredero, un sobrino que ocupó la residencia ni bien pudo y que salió de ella arruinado a causa de la guerra que en aquel entonces azotaba esa parte del mundo. La mansión fue subastada por el banco y pasó a ser posesión de la hija de un rey de la lejana zona del Sur, que se mudó con su familia, según algunas versiones, al iniciar la primavera, quienes luego de acontecimientos que su servidumbre catalogó como irrelevantes, vendieron la mansión tan pronto se pudo. Así, a través de los años, muchas familias habitaron la residencia y se marcharon sin tener explicaciones precisas del porqué. El hombre (que mientras seguía con su historia, mostraba a los visitantes las decoraciones), explicó que él había adquirido la propiedad por medio de intermediarios, pues según creía eso anulaba la "maldición".

—Eso no existe —objetó Videl mientras subían al segundo nivel —, esas historias son puras supersticiones.

El señor Khan, que estaba unos pasos delante, dio media vuelta y empezó a reír de buena gana. Mr. Satán, quien iba justo a lado de su hija, atinó a dirigir una mirada nerviosa a Barry, quien iba detrás de los tres, guardando una apropiada distancia, con un mal disimulado rostro mohíno.

—Bueno, señorita Videl, veremos si sigue opinando lo mismo después de esta noche. La habitación que he mandado preparar para usted es bastante especial: nadie, luego de la primera noche, vuelve a ocuparla, y es bien cierto esto. Tu padre y yo tenemos un conocido en común que en alguna ocasión, tras ocupar dicha habitación, despertó a todo el servicio. Ahí, hace muchos años, una doncella decidió suicidarse por una pena de amor y el sujeto del que te hablo la escuchó sollozar al otro extremo de su cama a mitad de la noche.

Tras decir esto, prorrumpió en carcajadas que pronto contagiaron de su humor a Mr. Satán. Videl, por decir lo menos, estaba bastante escéptica. En todo el tiempo que había estado al servicio de la policía, había visto escenas mucho más preocupantes que una figura cubierta por una sábana. Esto, por supuesto, escapaba al conocimiento de su progenitor, pues de saberlo éste no dudaría un instante en cortar lazos definitivos con su vida de justiciera.

—Khan, no subestimes a mi Videl: ella es tan valiente como su padre y no se acobardará por tus cuentos de fantasmas.

—¿Está segura, señorita, de usted misma? Si es así, entonces no se negara a que hagamos una apuesta, ¿le parece?

—Las apuestas son para viciosos -exclamó cortante la muchacha. Los ojos azules la escudriñaron un segundo y la sonrisa, cruel y sardónica, hizo acto de presencia.

—Una niña valiente. Bien, bien, dejemos las cosas así. Esta broma se ha alargado demasiado y ya se llega la hora de cenar. Barry, haz el favor de llevar a la señorita a su alcoba, mientras nosotros vamos al sótano a elegir un buen vino. Después de todo, son nuestros invitados.

Videl frunció el entrecejo y dejó que Barry la guiara. Al pasar junto al señor Khan no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada suspicaz, en la que dejaba ver que, sin importar qué tan buenas era su relación con su papá, para ella no era más que un extraño con un raro sentido del humor, lo cual éste correspondió con una sonrisa cortés.

Antes de que hubiese avanzado lo suficiente, la voz del hombre rubio la detuvo.

—Videl, asegúrese de que mi hijo le pida disculpas. Es un muchacho rencoroso y vanidoso, como su madre. Hace unos momentos esperaba que usted le reconociera. Como la nueva estrella es ascenso, su ego también ha crecido. Exíjale una disculpa, no lo deje guardarle odio.

Y al darse la media vuelta, volvió a reír, mientras palmeaba con afabilidad la amplia espalda de Mr. Satán.

 **(...)**

La habitación era amplia. Una cama de estilo antiguo con dosel era lo más llamativo, con sus cortinas de profundo color carmín. La decoración de tal espacio era del mismo tipo que toda la casa, los tapices de colores sobrios y el amueblado no disminuían la iluminación del entorno, y la luz diurna, justo al atardecer, proveía un aura enigmática y por demás bella. Videl escrutó cada rincón con la mirada, estando ella de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, no decidiéndose a entrar. En su mente no había titubeos causados por las historias del propietario de la mansión, sino una profunda reflexión acerca de la actitud de Barry. De cierto modo, en su interior sabía que debía guardar cierta distancia y tener la mirada sobre él. La manera en que sonrió al dejarla en su habitación acrecentó el sentimiento de desconfianza, que no se relacionaba al temor en lo absoluto. Simplemente le alentaba a cuidarse la espalda.

Dando un paso hacia adelante y afianzando con la mano, se encerró en la alcoba. Sus pasos eran ahogados por la gran alfombra de bellos diseños que cubría el piso de la estancia. Al internarse un poco más y al dirigir su atención a una de las paredes, descubrió que había una puerta, la cual supuso conectaba con una habitación gemela. Movida por la curiosidad, intentó abrirla, mas no pudo. Según parecía, se necesitaba de una llave para ello, por lo cual, y tras un instante de deliberación, intentó localizar con la mirada un lugar donde esta pudiese estar guardada. Sus ojos se movieron por el lugar y al final fueron atraídos inevitablemente a la mesita de noche ubicada junto a la cama.

Al abrir el único cajón de la misma, encontró un llavero con un par de llaves, lo suficientemente bueno como para no sentirse emocionada. Con aire triunfal, probó con la primera y nada sucedió; con la segunda, la puerta se abrió sin problemas, sin producir más que un breve chasquido. La oscuridad la envolvió al dar unos cuantos pasos, pues, muy para su sorpresa, esa habitación no tenía ninguna ventana. Pese a su suposición primera, la misma no estaba amueblada para ningún invitado, y parecía que en realidad aquel espacio era ocupado como un estudio. Parecía haber sido limpiada hacía poco, mas había en el ambiente un ligero olor a moho y madera seca, lo fuerte suficiente como para dejarle aturdida durante unos segundos. Quizás lo más relevante eran los múltiples retratos que adornaban las cuatro paredes, uno junto al otro, de diferente medida y —como supuso Videl— de un mismo autor. Los modelos diferían tanto en edad como rango. Es decir, uno de aquellos cuadros retrataba a una mujer que, por su expresión y vestimenta, era parte de las altas esferas de la sociedad de un siglo atrás, mientras que otro tenía como modelo a una joven muchacha que llevaba un traje de doncella a la usanza de esos tiempos.

Al examinar más de cerca uno de esos retratos —un niño con un traje bastante sencillo y de hechura más moderna—, cayó en cuenta de un hecho que había pasado por alto en un principio. Como se mencionó antes, el lugar no contaba con ninguna ventana que proporcionara la iluminación necesaria para el examen que la joven llevaba a cabo. En cambio, el techo, muy bien disimulado con las decoraciones, estaba provisto de cuatro tragaluces de menos de un metro en sus lados, ubicados todos en las esquinas de la habitación, y de uno más grande en el centro, construido en forma de cúpula. A decir verdad, a Videl le resultó chocante tal descubrimiento. Estando en la planta más alta de la mansión, siendo esa la última alcoba del ala norte de la edificación, sin ventanas y con el único acceso desde su propia recámara; todo eso le daba mala espina, a la par que era un suceso por demás irrelevante.

Videl acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, paseando la mirada hacia otros cuadros, hasta notar que, en medio de aquellos, justo en la pared occidental, había un espejo de medio cuerpo que, quizás debido a una mala observación suya, le pareció que no reflejaba la habitación en lo absoluto, tan solo un fondo negro. Antes de que pudiese acercarse un poco más, una empleada le informó que ya era la hora de cenar.

Y así, Videl salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta con llave y metiéndola de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

 **(...)**

La noche la pasó sin problemas, ningún espectro se puso a sollozar en su oído ni nada parecido, por lo que la hija de Mr. Satán no dudó en hacérselo conocer al señor Khan. No obstante, pese a haber tenido un sueño sin interrupciones, sentía un ligero agotamiento esa mañana.

—Como le dije, señor, ninguna mujer molesta me hizo despertar.

—Ah, eso está muy bien —exclamó el hombre de buen humor mientras tomaban el desayuno en el jardín. La mañana era realmente buena para ser mediados de otoño. Barry los observaba con disimulo y Mr. Satán prestaba atención a su conversación.

—Entonces tiene que aceptar que no existen ni las maldiciones y tampoco los fantasmas —dijo ella, muy seria.

Su interlocutor —que por lo visto disfrutaba burlándose de ella—, movió su mano con gesto grave y pronunció.

—Jamás dije que los espectros se aparecen todos los días, como movidos por un horario fijo como lo hacemos nosotros. Puede que nuestra doncella se haya tomado un día libre o decidiera ir asustar a alguno de los habitantes de la casa. De cualquier forma, señorita, tarde o temprano verá que estoy en lo correcto y que usted es muy necia.

Con una sonrisa burlona, el señor Khan bebió de su café mientras Videl apretaba los puños. Ese personaje se burlaba de ella y no podía golpearlo, por mucho que lo deseara. Girando el rostro, vio que Barry esbozaba también una sonrisa, y Mr. Satán, minimizando el asunto, lo convirtió en una broma y trató de cambiar de tema, no sin tratar de calmar con cierta torpeza los ánimos de su hija, lamentando de cierta forma no poder intervenir, pues sabía que Videl no lo permitiría.

Cuando, luego de terminado el desayuno, su anfitrión les invitó a visitar las caballerizas, la muchacha declinó con cierta rudeza, alegando que le apetecía más dar un paseo por el jardín. Detectando la hostilidad, el señor Khan guardó su distancia. Después de todo, no sería prudente molestar de más a una chica que sabía podría darle una paliza.

—Oiga —Videl, muy a su disgusto, necesitaba hacerle una pregunta.

El hombre rubio la observó, atento.

—La habitación junto a la mía... ¿usted sabía que la podía abrir?

—Totalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una habitación misteriosa y sé que usted los detesta. Y sin más, el sujeto se marchó.

Sus palabras, en síntesis, era que aquello era para fastidiarla, por el único motivo de que podía hacerlo.

De vuelta en su alcoba, sin una noción fija de en qué podría ocupar ese tiempo, hizo una llamada a la estación de policía. Nada de relevancia había acontecido, nada remotamente parecido a una emergencia que le diera la excusa perfecta para tomar un auto y volver a la ciudad que, en momentos como ese, podía llamar "hogar". El colchón se hundió bajo su peso al acostarse. Nunca en su vida había dispuesto de tanto tiempo libre y era la primera vez en que "aburrida" estaba en su vocabulario.

Entonces, vio la puerta que conectaba a la otra habitación. Se incorporó y el recuerdo del espejo asaltó su mente. El espejo que reflejaba la nada. Caminó hasta la mesita de noche, tomó el llavero y puso la llave en la cerradura. La puerta crujió como el día anterior y el olor la golpeó como la primera vez. Ahí, al fondo, el espejo de marco dorado aguardaba. Como mujer que no conocía los titubeos, avanzó hasta llegar a menos de un metro de distancia y lo vio. Reflejado en el vidrio había una figura, pero esa persona no era ella, ni siquiera algo que se pareciera a ella: era un muchacho.

El sobresalto de esa primera imagen fue suficiente para hacerle dar un respingo. La figura en el espejo hizo algo similar, dando la ilusión de dar un paso atrás, sin hacer lo mismo Videl. Ésta, tratando de hacer uso de la lógica, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al espejo y, sin titubeo alguno, afianzar el marco con las manos y separarlo de la pared. Su suposición primera fue que se trataba de una muy pesada broma del señor Khan, el espejo no siendo tal sino una especie de pantalla que transmitía un video. Sin embargo, no existía modo alguno de que, según ese examen y basada en sus conocimientos, sucediera eso. Descartando eso, lo único que quedó fue desconcierto.

—Señorita Videl —el joven habló, su voz era tranquila y por su tono deseaba transmitirle ese sentimiento. Ella no podía (ni quería) creerlo. Debía existir una razón para ello.

—Señorita Videl —repitió el muchacho, el cabello negro y un poco desordenado, con profundos ojos negros que la miraban con inocencia. Sin saber cómo, Videl supo que aquel que se reflejaba en el espejo no estaba tan vivo .

—Señorita Videl —pronunció él por tercera vez.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó ella, enredada en sus propios pensamientos.

—No quiero que se asuste. Deje que me presente, mi nombre es...

—¡No quiero saberlo! —le gritó, irritada—. Si el señor Khan te dijo que hicieras esto, te vas a arrepentir.

Por un momento , el otro pareció titubear.

—Lamento decirle, señorita Videl, que no he tenido el gusto de conocerlo.

—Mentiroso. Si no lo conoces, entonces explica cómo sabes mi nombre.

El joven llevó una mano detrás de su nuca y, mientras miraba al suelo, murmuró apenado.

—Lo he escuchado ayer. La doncella le llamó así, "señorita Videl".

Un segundo, luego dos. El ceño fruncido de Videl se hizo profundo, sus puños apretados hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Era una broma, se repetía, una broma. Ambos Khan se burlaban de ella, de su escepticismo; ese hombre, el del espejo, era gran actor: le estaban tomando el pelo.

—¿Cuánto te han pagado?

El chico (que al parecer tenía su misma edad), fingió no comprender su pregunta.

—Eres un compañero de actuación de Barry, ¿no es así? Seguro son grandes amigos.

Su enfado, con cada palabra, se profundizaba.

—De ninguna manera —respondió con naturalidad él. Antes de que Videl pudiese objetar, el joven agregó—: traiga un poco de agua en un recipiente.

—¿Qué?

—Agua en un recipiente. Tráigalo y le mostraré que no le estoy mintiendo.

Videl tardó en salir de su estupor tras escuchar esas palabras. Convenciéndose de que era más fácil hacerle caso, ya que más pronto su farsa se descubriría, salió de la habitación y buscó algún recipiente. Recordó, luego de unos segundos, que en el pasillo había un jarrón de porcelana, por lo que, obviando su costo monetario pero ignorándolo con deliberación, lo tomó y llenó de agua en el cuarto de aseo, volviendo a la habitación del espejo tan pronto como pudo.

El muchacho estaba en la misma posición que la primera vez, y le indicó con tono amable que se colocara cerca, mas no debajo, del tragaluz central, y observara la superficie del agua.

Con cierto recelo, Videl atendió la indicación. Para su disgusto, solamente vio su propio rostro en la superficie, cosa por completo normal. Empero, al instante en que pensaba recriminarle al mentiroso, en el lugar que su rostro estaba reflejado hacía un segundo, el rostro de aquel muchacho se mostraba al siguiente. Videl removió la superficie pero el resultado fue el mismo, el chico sólo la observaba y, cuando intentaba decir algo más, la hija de Mr. Satán simplemente dejó el jarrón en el suelo, salió del cuarto, cerró con llave y corrió fuera de la habitación y de la casa hasta el jardín, donde se encontró con su padre y el señor Khan.

—Videl, ¿te encuentras bien? —su padre no tardó en cuestionarle—. Estás pálida.

Ella tocó su rostro y murmuró, muy despacio, que no tenía nada y que estaba bien. Que estaba segura de haber visto a alguien sospechoso merodeando y había salido a investigar.

—Pero no hay nadie —apesudumbrada, y aún sin saber qué hacer, siguió explicando — . Supongo que debió ser mi imaginación.

Y sin más, volvió dentro de la casa y no salió de su habitación (porque pese a lo vivido, no deseaba mostrar debilidad), hasta la hora de la cena.

 **(...)**

¿Qué pensamientos rondan en la oscuridad, qué desea un alma muerta? Los sueños se evaporan, la música ya no conmueve los sentidos, la existencia es tan efímera como el perfume de la más bella flor que ha florecido en el mundo. Un parpadeo no es tal, sino una vaga ilusión, un intervalo de oscuridad cuando hay luz, un sentimiento de zozobra que no existe y sí existe a la vez. Es ser y no ser. El deseo de un alma que no desea, existir de nuevo en un mundo en el que se ha perdido su lugar. Una casa que fue un hogar, mas calidez ya no proporciona. Sueños que resuenan como un eco entre cuatro paredes, una vida que no es tal. Y detrás de esa puerta, al otro lado de ella, el sonido de una respiración tranquila, la muchacha que soñaba con sueños que podrían hacerse realidad. Mas los suyos, tan intangibles como su existir, eran etéreos, como el vaho de una mujer en una noche helada. Y el suspiro sin sonido, la espera del amanecer reflejado en el tragaluz.

 **(...)**

Videl giró con lentitud el picaporte y abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para que el muchacho —si en verdad lo podía llamar así—, la escuchara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Un instante de mutismo. La voz surgió desde el fondo, haciendo eco.

—Son Gohan.

Con esa respuesta, la joven cerró la puerta y salió de su cuarto. Ya pasaba de medio día y se avergonzaba de su propio comportamiento. Si bien era cierto que le parecía inconcebible el hecho de comenzara a considerar al joven del espejo como algo no humano, no podía negar lo sucedido ni catalogarlo como una alucinación, por mucho que lo quisiera. Se dirigió a la biblioteca que Barry, muy a disgustos, le mostró recién en la mañana.

Intentar una búsqueda de la propiedad en Internet había arrojado pocos resultados más allá de lo contado por el señor Khan, por lo que decidió intentarlo de la manera tradicional.

Ubicada en el ala sur de la mansión, la biblioteca era tan amplia como se esperaría. Habiendo supuesto que en algún lugar deberían existir registros de la propiedad, pasó una hora deambulando por el sitio, escudriñando cada rincón posible hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. El ejemplar era delgado a comparación de sus expectativas, emanando el típico olor a libro usado. No obstante, éste no era un registro detallado del terreno ni mucho menos, sino un libro de Historia. Por fortuna, y a pesar de que Videl había esperado poco de su investigación, encontró finalmente el apellido Son en un párrafo bastante extenso del volumen. Según éste, tras una serie de conflictos que derivaron en la disolución de unos cuantos reinados independientes en la zona Sur del continente, los antiguos monarcas fueron expulsados junto a sus familias de tales territorios y obligados a refugiarse en otras zonas. La hija de uno de estos reyes, desposada con un plebeyo y por tanto despojada de su título real, tuvo más oportunidades de establecerse en una zona tranquila. La mujer adoptó el nombre de su esposo y se instalaron con su hijo único en la mansión. Abandonaron el edificio en menos de un año sin mostrar el mínimo interés de dar explicaciones a nadie, y se les perdió el rastro luego de aquello. A modo de ilustración, se mostraba una pintura que representaba a esas tres personas. Videl solamente se enfocó en el chico.

Goten era su nombre. Gohan había mentido respecto a su apellido.

Cerrando el libro con violencia, lo tomó y volvió hasta su cuarto, entrando con pasos enérgicos donde el muchacho y, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió el libro y le mostró la pintura a Gohan.

—Éste no eres tú —espetó. Golpeteaba la página con la uña del dedo—. Tu nombre es Gohan pero no eres un Son.

El chico la observó, sorprendido.

—No, ese no soy yo —admitió—: ese es mi hermano.

Videl releyó el párrafo y refutó; en el texto no se mencionaba un segundo hijo. Gohan era un mentiroso, alguien demasiado extraño para su gusto.

—Si dices la verdad, no sé cómo creerte —Videl tomó una de sus coletas y la peinó con sus dedos; de reojo notó que Gohan seguía el movimiento—. Tú no eres real y yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

—Yo soy real, a sí como tú eres real. No te estoy mintiendo, pero no te pediré que me creas.

La chica movió sus ojos por el rostro de Gohan y encontró la sinceridad en sus ojos.

—Entonces no dirás nada más.

—Si pudiera lo haría, señorita Videl —se disculpó él de manera educada.

Mientras buscaba un posible significado para esa declaración, el claro sonido de un golpe tras la pared la obligó a ir a examinar.

—Señorita Videl.

—Dime Videl.

Gohan titubeó, al parecer.

—Videl, entonces. Anoche no pudo descansar, ¿verdad? —no esperó mucho su respuesta, por lo que prosiguió—. Intente cortar una pequeña rama del rosal cerca de la fuente del jardín y póngala bajo su almohada. Su olor la hará descansar.

Videl gruñó, mientras sostenía el picaporte y fruncía los labios.

—Ni siquiera sé qué eres o cómo llamarte, además de que no confío en ti.

Gohan resopló, intentando a su manera escoger las palabras correctas.

—Es un consejo, nada más; a mí me funcionó durante un tiempo mientras aún...

El golpe de antes le interrumpió, más nítido esta vez. Videl no encontró el origen del sonido y, al volver su atención hacia Gohan, éste dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Cierre la puerta con llave, señorita Videl —aunque suave, eso era una orden, lo que irritó a la chica—. Por favor, hágalo —esta vez la tensión fue más notoria y Videl, sin saber muy bien porqué, decidió hacerlo.

Un nuevo golpe resonó en las cuatro paredes.

 **(...)**

Luego de la cena y durante gran parte de la noche Videl estuvo frente al espejo, charlando con Gohan. No tuvo la necesidad de llevar ninguna luz extra ya que esa noche estaba despejada y la luna estaba llena. El muchacho, pese a que su lenguaje mostraba el fruto de una educación rigurosa, tenía una manera de expresarse bastante natural. Incluso Videl se preguntó varias veces si podía ser posible que estuviera... _muerto_. De decir sus pensamientos en voz alta se habría sentido bastante insegura. Mirarlo era demasiado normal, siempre de pie detrás del pesado marco de madera dorada, con ese mechón rebelde de cabello cayendo sobre su frente y que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Y cuando se hubo acostado en su cama, con las cortinas corridas, se cuestionó si se estaba volviendo loca, y aunque le fuera difícil de aceptar, no le importaba tanto como debería.

Por la mañana bajó hasta el comedor y encontró a su padre y a los otros dos ocupando sus lugares. Barry la observó apenas un segundo y su padre la saludó, cosa que el señor Khan no hizo, algo poco usual en comparación a los días anteriores. Quizá estaba resentido por su actitud distante en anteriores ocasiones, por lo que no le dio vueltas innecesarias al asunto. Sin embargo, notó que su lugar no estaba preparado y al intentar llamar la atención de uno de los empleados, éste la ignoró y siguió su camino de largo. Mr. Satán, viendo esto y ligeramente irritado, llamó al hombre quien se acercó al instante hacia él, sobresaltado por la voz de Videl cuando le hizo notar su descuido. La disculpa del muchacho —pues como tal lucía— acaparó la atención de su anfitrión, quien tuvo una reacción un poco más llamativa que la de su empleado. El señor Khan abrió mucho los ojos y saltó, literalmente, en su silla.

—¡Pero qué manera de aparecerse es esa, señorita! —pese a sus palabras, su voz escondía más sorpresa que enfado.

—Ha estado ahí un buen rato, padre —intervino Barry—, parece que alguien la olvidó. — E hizo evidente el descuido antes mencionado.

Durante todo el desayuno, Videl pudo sentir la mirada del señor Khan sobre ella, una mirada insistente pero que no se sentía incómoda. A decir verdad, ella estaba bastante fatigada y no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer nada más aparte de ir a recostarse a su habitación. Tal vez debió tomar el consejo de Gohan e intentar a su manera, por mucho que ella no lo considerara necesario.

Subiendo la escalera hacia el tercer nivel, se topó con la doncella. Por supuesto, había sido un accidente mas la reacción de ésta fue de auténtico terror. Videl no pudo saber qué lo ocasionaba hasta que notó la mirada de la otra mujer en ella y moverla en otra dirección, en un patrón repetitivo. Volviendo el rostro, notó un espejo pequeño, ovalado, en la pared. La doncella estaba reflejada perfectamente. El problema era que ella no. Antes de que toda la escena pudiese ser procesada por su cerebro, los pasos acelerados de la mujer hacían eco en las paredes, a la par de unas frases apresuradas y cargadas de terror.

Alargó una mano y tomó el espejo. Nada. Ni siquiera un pequeño reflejo de su imagen devolvía el cristal. Tras unos segundos, y como si se tratara de un acto de magia, volvió a verse.

Puso el espejo de vuelta en su lugar y, tal como lo hiciera la doncella, ella echó a correr a su habitación.

 **(...)**

Gohan nada quiso decir al respecto, a pesar que su semblante indicaba consternación. Explicó que el rosal funcionaba bastante bien y fue cuando Videl tuvo que admitir su escepticismo al respecto, provocando una mueca de desesperación en el muchacho. Bueno, no era como si ella estuviese acostumbrada a eso.

—Pensé que confiabas un poco en mí, al menos. Me confié demasiado —murmuró Gohan frotando su nuca y observándola con fijeza.

—Ya te dije que no confiaré si tú no me cuentas toda la verdad. Eres un tipo extraño y no sé realmente de tus intenciones —exclamó ella.

No trataba de sacarle información, en realidad, sino que intentaba desesperadamente de enfocar su atención en algo distinto para olvidar lo acontecido. Por primera vez, podía aceptar que había experimentado miedo. Escalofríos bajaron por su espalda y peinó una de sus coletas inconscientemente; Gohan, como la vez anterior, siguió sus movimientos.

—Si hago lo que dices, ¿estás seguro que no volverá a pasar? —Videl se regañó a sí misma por el tono vulnerable, por la búsqueda de apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Tan acostumbrada estaba a resolver sus asuntos que aquello era algo inusual por completo, tanta impotencia y demasiado miedo.

Gohan frotó su barbilla, separando su mirada de los ojos azules que le pedían una respuesta satisfactoria, una frase alentadora, al menos.

—Creo que sí.

—Pero de todos modos no me dirás la razón de esto.

—No puedo.

Videl estaba agotada y quizás Gohan lo notó, mas no la instó a tomar una siesta, mejor dicho, la invitó a salir de la casa en búsqueda de la ramita que la muchacha nombró en son de mofa, "milagrosa".

—Algún día me lo dirás, Son Gohan. A menos que yo lo descubra primero.

Al cerrar la puerta, la muchacha no lo notó, la sonrisa de Gohan al despedirla demudó tan pronto echó la llave, seguida por un par de golpeteos que no surgían de ningún lugar.

En el jardín, Videl fue interceptada por su padre, quien había quedado inquieto por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Las muestras de cariño padre-hija no eran muy comunes entre ellos, al menos no de esa manera tan explícita, pero aun turbada por lo acontecido, la muchacha lo dejó pasar.

—Khan está bastante extraño —mencionó Mr. Satán tras unos metros de caminata—. Desde que te vio parece que no puede dejar de temblar y, además, una empleada renunció sin dejar de murmurar un montón de tonterías.

Su padre no lo notó pero Videl se tensó.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿no te parece este un sitio bonito? Siempre pensé en adquirir una propiedad en el campo, pero creo que extrañaría la ciudad.

El campeón de artes marciales siguió hablando durante un buen rato, pero esas fueron las últimas palabras que Videl captó en realidad. Su atención se volcó totalmente en una ventana, en específico, la ventana de su habitación. Allí, de pie y con un aire de gallardía que no había notado antes, estaba Gohan. Y le sonrío, una sonrisa que entre infantil y amable la hizo sentir segura. Cuando él puso su mano sobre el vidrio, le infundió seguridad, pues con eso trataba de decirle que no había motivos de temor, que no estaba sola. Y ese gesto le hizo sentir más calidez que el abrazo de su padre.

Pero en realidad él no era tan tangible, y tan real como Mr. Satán.

 **(...)**

Cuando, antes de cenar, Videl intentó hablar con Gohan, éste la ignoró de manera poco usual pues le daba la espalda. Incluso las amenazas fueron inútiles. Dado que estaba en su habitación, no le importaba el tener que moderar su tono de voz, así que se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar a Barry llamarla a sus espaldas.

—Hoy llegarán más invitados, así que espero que no hagas una lamentable escena como la de esta mañana —altanero como siempre, el rubio apostilló.

Videl ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle caso, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar que hacerle caso a un patán. Por supuesto, subestimó al sujeto, quien no tardó en seguirle los pasos hasta llegar a la escalera.

—Supongo que nadie más sabe que hablas sola, ¿cierto? Pero no te preocupes, yo jamás haría nada para perjudicar a la querida hija del héroe aclamado por todo el mundo, menos si es una chica tan bella como tú.

Videl escuchaba a medias todo su parloteo, ocupada en reflexiones más interesantes que la fama o la belleza. Irritada, tomó a Barry por la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar una palabra de ti, juro que te patearé el trasero.

Fue más que suficiente eso para dejar atrás al sujeto y seguir con sus pensamientos.

Efectivamente, en los días posteriores llegaron más personas a ocupar un espacio en la mansión, con lo que se llenó de voces y risas de personalidades varias. Por ende, los momentos en que tenía que encontrarse con Khan padre e hijo se espaciaron lo suficiente como para dejarla tranquila. El incidente del espejo y del lugar faltante no se repitió más, y Videl no se forzó a pensar que era gracias al rosal. Aunado a eso, Gohan seguía dándole la espalda. No mostraba interés en querer hablarle y, pese a saber eso, Videl pasaba buen parte del día intentando sacarle una palabra siquiera, con lo cual fracasaba miserablemente.

Entonces, el gran día llegó. Al caer la tarde, Videl ya había empacado sus pertenencias y, a diagustos, se preparaba para el evento. Las camionetas de distintas televisoras habían estado llegando desde temprano, y uno que otro reportero había estado persiguiéndola durante el día.

Era el último día que podría ver a Gohan y una sensación de pérdida la embargó. ¿Por qué? No podía explicarlo, así como no podía explicar nada referente al muchacho más allá de que era extraño y extrañaba su sonrisa.

Extrajo el llavero del cajón, la metió en la cerradura y dudó antes de girar el picaporte. Gohan la estaba evitando, no quería verla, y era más que claro. ¿Valía la pena abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la espalda del muchacho, enfundado en un antiguo traje de gala? La respuesta era no, pero de cualquier forma lo hizo. Si ese sería su último recuerdo, no le interesaba. Necesitaba verlo.

Las nubes de color rojo sangre anunciaban la venida de la noche.

 **(...)**

Gohan sintió (por decirlo de alguna forma) júbilo al escuchar el característico crujir de la puerta. Había un momento entre el atardecer y el anocher en que la estancia se pintaba de carmín, dándole el aspecto lúgubre que a él jamás llegó a agradarle en lo absoluto. Necesitaba hablar con Videl, era preciso romper el silencio que por décadas había guardado para proteger, aunque en tantas ocasiones hubo fallado. Sus ojos inmateriales dieron un paseo por los retratos varios y se detuvieron en el marco vació en la esquina menos iluminada de la habitación, con lo cual su sentido de urgencia se profundizó.

—¡Videl! —exclamó al verle asomarse con cautela. Ella disimuló muy bien su alegría inicial e inmediatamente comenzó a reclamarle. El tiempo apremiaba y necesitaba que ella lo escuchara, deseando poder tomarla de los hombros y pedirle un momento de atención.

—Videl, por favor —exclamó con un tono moderado que pretendía ocultar su nerviosismo—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Videl, enfadada de por sí, con aquello redobló su hostilidad hacia él.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme nada, ¿lo escuchas?

—Estoy muy consciente de ello...

—Me evitas todos estos días y ahora me quieres pedir un favor —refunfuñó.

—Te contaré todo —apresuró a decir él antes de que Videl tuviera oportunidad. Esa frase fue suficiente para apaciguar a la chica.

—¿De verdad?

Gohan asintió con firmeza, sin muchas esperanzas de que ella creyera la mitad de lo que iba a narrarle. Tres golpes, secos, sobre la madera parecieron hacer eco por toda la casa.

—Hay muchas personas aquí hoy, Videl, y eso no es nada bueno. Quien construyó esta mansión, tal vez lo sepas, era un excéntrico, que poco a poco fue desarrollando una obsesión por hacer una pintura viva. Para él, como pintor, el esbozar con un pincel una figura que se pareciera al modelo vivo no era suficiente. Él mismo se despreciaba y utilizó todos sus recursos para estudiar tantas técnicas como pudo. Hasta que un día se topó con un practicante de la magia negra.

»Este hombre le dio la respuesta a sus desesperados deseos: el problema no estaba en él, sino en sus herramientas. ¿Cómo pretender retratar a la vida sin utilizar a la vida misma como pintura?

Videl entreabrió los labios y murmuró, recordando una antigua lectura: «La sangre es vida». Gohan asintió y prosiguió.

—Mediante un hechizo complicado y maligno consiguió que sus obras "vivieran", y su semejanza con el modelo real fuera innegable. Sin embargo, la persona, planta o animal que el pintor delineaba en el lienzo, se desangraba poco a poco, lo cual para el pintor no importaba, porque el arte es eterno y la vida es tan solo un instante.

La muchacha le lanzó una penetrante mirada con sus ojos de azul intenso.

—Por las noches, cada que su nueva víctima duerme, él absorbe su vida, pero no puede salir de su lugar a menos que su recolección se complete.

—Entonces... —Videl musitó y Gohan asintió, firme.

—En el sótano, ahí fue donde él mismo decidió enterrarse a fin de cumplir su propósito por siempre. Espera, paciente, a un nuevo inquilino. Una vez que prueba su sabor, su víctima se vuelve invisible ante el mundo, y a nadie le importará si desaparece.

—¡El espejo y lo de la otra mañana! —Videl ataba cabos según las palabras salían de la boca del muchacho.

—Él te quería, pero hice lo posible de alejarte de él, alejándote de mí. No sabes cuánto odiaba el pintor las rosas, odiaba su olor, sus colores, por eso el rosal funciona tan bien, mas cuanto más tiempo pasa, él se acostumbra y su hambre sobrepasa su odio.

La muchacha tragó saliva.

»Pero hoy todo se puede venir abajo, hay demasiadas personas ahora en la mansión. Ninguno de los visitantes anteriores les agradó, Videl, no obstante, hay mucha gente nueva aquí hoy. Seguramente puede tener un retrato nuevo para colgar en la pared esta misma noche. Ahora mismo golpea, furioso, los tablones que cubren su tumba, tratando de alcanzarnos.

Videl, según podía ver, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para evitar tal cosa. Su escepticismo se había esfumado, su desconfianza también. Por un momento Gohan pensó en cuán distintas podían ser las cosas si él aún viviera, si el tiempo los hubiese juntado en una línea misma. Empero, su semblante serio no demudó cuando al fin expresó sus deseos.

—Tienes que destruir los retratos, cortar el lazo definitivo.

Videl frunció el ceño como señal de determinación y asintió. Gohan sonrió, en paz y con el alma en regocijo. Le señaló a la joven un candelero ubicado en un extremo de la habitación. Ella lo tomó y lo alzó tratando de dar un golpe al retrato más cercano. Sin embargo, Gohan le indicó que debía comenzar con el más importante.

—¿Y cuál es?

 _Cuatro golpes secos en la madera_.

—Ese soy yo —Gohan delineó con sus dedos el marco—; éste no es un espejo.

Nunca antes había expresado esto a nadie en ocasiones anteriores, por considerar inadecuado este hecho. Pero Videl era una muchacha fuerte y determinada, de ella no esperaba menos de lo que había podido entrever. Ningún titubeo.

Y sin embargo, Videl lo observó por largo rato antes de que un «¿Qué?» lastimero abandonara sus labios.

Sin saberlo, un quinto y sexto golpe retumbaron en la madera. El salón principal estaba lleno de invitados, camareros y reporteros, la algarabía siendo suficiente para ocultar los sonidos. Pero el retumbar de las paredes, más notorio, y las violentas sacudidas del enorme candelabro fueron imposibles de ignorar. El pintor debía defender su obra, debía detener al intruso.

 **(...)**

—Videl, por favor, ya no hay tiempo —su sonrisa prevalecía, trataba de suavizar el hecho.

El retumbar ascendía por el segundo nivel.

Videl alzó el candelero y, después, lo dejó en el suelo, encendiendo la vela. Gohan no quería dejar de mirarla. _El retumbar ascendía._

—La vida es injusta, Videl.

Ella pretendió no escucharlo, pero se mordió los labios.

En los pasillos, jarrones, cuadros y demás decoraciones caían al suelo y se hacían añicos.

En la habitación, Gohan elevó la mirada y observó por el tragaluz el cielo de otoño, tan parecido a la noche en que su familia se marchaba y le había olvidado para siempre; la noche en que dejó de existir para el mundo exterior y empezó a existir en ese pequeño espacio.

Videl lo miró, él le devolvió el gesto. El sonido era atronador afuera, tanta furia y rabia. La llama roja, roja como la sangre, jamás pareció más bella.

Videl acercó el fuego mortal hacia él, y antes de que titubeara un segundo más, lo acercó por completo, mientras un «Te amo» abandonaba la boca inmaterial, mientras las llamas se expandían por el lienzo y los ojos azules se veían consumidos por el rojo fuego, remolinos voraces de los que ningún retrato pudo escapar.

Y el silencio retornó. La quietud eterna de la noche envolvió con su abrazo las cenizas de un corazón que, por fin, era libre.

* * *

 _ **N/A. Primera vez que escribo de Gohan y Videl y creo que todo fue muy OoC, además de, quizás, confuso. Perdón por el posible sangrado ocular que esta lectura puede ocasionar. Agradeciendo la oportunidad de poder escribir sobre una pareja nueva para mí, y esperando sus tomatazos y criticas constructivas.**_

 _ **Que tengan un excelente día. :)**_


End file.
